


Die gesprengte Kette

by CAMIR



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, post-episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAMIR/pseuds/CAMIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte erzählt einiges fehlende Szenen aus der Episode: "Geheime Mission auf Celtris III (1+2) - Englisch "Chain of Command". Gul Madred foltert Picard, während sich Beverly auf der Enterprise die größten Vorwürfe macht. Und schließlich kommt alles anders, als beide geglaubt haben...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die gesprengte Kette

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Parasit? Parabol? Ach nein Paramount, natürlich... Ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen, die Namen sind eingetragenes Warenzeichen, ich erlaube mir nur ein bisschen meine Gedanken wandern zu lassen.  
>  _Author’s Comment:_ I am baaaaaack! Auf ein Neues in der Fanfiction. Dieses Mal handelt es sich um einen Contestbeitrag. Thema: Leben und Liebe.  
>  _Gewidmet:_ allen Leuten, die, wie ich P/Cer sind, und dem Rest meiner lieben Freunde...  
>  _Inhalt:_ Zunächst möchte ich das unlustige Wortspiel klären. Diese Geschichte hängt eng zusammen mit der TNG Episode „Chain of Command“ (dt. „Geheime Mission auf Celtris III“). JA, die Episode in der wo Picard gefoltert werden tut. Der Titel dieses kleinen Meisterwerks bezieht sich dabei auf „Chain“. Sagte doch. Unlustig. Inhalt? Ähm... Bev und Picard kommen zusammen. What else?

Kalt. Steril. Unfreundlich. Es gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts in dem dunklen cardassianischen Raum, das auch nur im Geringsten anheimelnd gewesen wäre, oder dem Gefangenen zu verstehen gegeben hätte, dass er hier willkommen war.  
Die Wände waren metallisch und schmucklos und außer einem Schreibtisch, einem Stuhl und diversen Foltergeräten gab es nichts. Alles war darauf ausgelegt, die Überlegenheit der Folterer zu demonstrieren.  
Man hatte den Gefangenen mit einem Wahrheitsserum voll gepumpt und nun stellte ein Cardassianer seine Fragen.  
„Name?“  
„Jean-Luc Picard...“  
„Geburtsort?“  
„LaBarre, Frankreich, Erde...“  
„Eltern?“  
„Maurice und Yvette Picard...“  
„Rang?“  
„Captain der USS Enterprise...“  
Natürlich kannte der Cardassianer die Antworten auf die Fragen längst, er hatte seine Hausaufgaben gut gemacht und wollte lediglich testen, ob das Serum wirkte und dem Gefangenen mit harmlosen Fragen ein Gefühl der Sicherheit geben. Die wirklich wichtige kam erst jetzt:  
„Was sind die Pläne der Sternenflotte im Fall eines Angriffs auf Minos Korva?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht...“  
Wütend knirschte der Cardassianer mit den Zähnen. Er hatte schon dreimal die Dosis des Serums erhöht und dreimal hatte es nicht genügt. Würde er noch einige Male erhöhen, könnte das den Gefangenen töten und dann würde er seine Informationen nie bekommen.  
Picard verfügte über eine erstaunliche Selbstbeherrschung und wäre er kein Mensch, so hätte der Cardassianer sogar so etwas wie Respekt vor ihm gehabt.  
Er überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick und sagte dann:  
„Dosis erhöhen!“

„Captain, Sie verstehen nicht!“ Dr. Beverly Crusher klang verzweifelt.  
Edward Jellico, neuer Captain der Enterprise lehnte sich in seinem Sessel im Bereitschaftsraum des Kommandanten zurück.  
„Ich verstehe Sie sehr wohl, Doktor. Aber dies ändert nichts an meinen Plänen. Ich habe es bereits Commander Riker und auch Counselor Troi gesagt. Wir haben keine Zeit, uns um Captain Picard zu kümmern. Genau das will Gul Lemek doch bezwecken.“  
„Es ist mir herzlich egal, was dieser verdammte Cardassianer in seinem pervertierten Katz-und-Maus-Spiel bezwecken will – ein Sternenflottencaptain wurde auf einer von obersten Stelle genehmigten Mission gefangen genommen und wir haben allen Grund dazu anzunehmen, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte. Es ist unsere verdammte Pflicht, ihn da rauszuholen!“  
„Und damit den Cardassianern in die Hände spielen? Niemals. Wir müssen unser Gesicht wahren.“  
Beverly seufzte.  
Deanna und Will hatten nicht zuviel gesagt, als sie von der Sturheit des Captains sprachen. Und von den Listen des Gul Lemek.  
Würde die Föderation anerkennen, dass Picard von höchster Stelle geschickt wurde, so standen sie als Aggressor da, aber wenigstens stand ihm dann eine angemessene Behandlung zu. So lange sie jedoch zu diesem Sachverhalt schwiegen, wahrten sie tatsächlich ihr Gesicht, aber niemand konnte für Jean-Lucs Zustand garantieren.  
Und sie hatte allen Grund zu Annahme, dass man ihn folterte.  
Die Cardassianer waren für ihre unmenschlichen Befragungsmethoden bekannt und einige Gespräche mit Bajoranern hatten diesen Verdacht nur erhärtet.  
Dass sich Jean-Luc nun in deren Gewalt befand, ließ ihr jedes Mal die Eingeweide zusammenkrampfen, wenn sie nur daran dachte.  
Und das Allerschlimmste daran war: Sie war schuld.  
Sie war auf dieser gottverdammten Mission dabei gewesen und hatte zusehen können, wie man den Captain vor ihren Augen gefangen nahm. Sie waren bis in die Kammer vorgedrungen, aus der die angeblichen Emissionen stammten, nur um festzustellen, dass diese durch ein Gerät simuliert worden waren.  
Und plötzlich waren überall Cardassianer gewesen, wie als hätte man auf sie gewartet. Jean-Luc hatte versucht, sie ihnen vom Leib zu halten und Worf hatte sich in die Eingangstür gestellt, um dem Captain eine Fluchtmöglichkeit offen zu halten. Doch als der Klingone einen Phaserschuss abbekam und dadurch nicht mehr durchhalten konnte, waren sie gerannt, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihnen her, in der Hoffnung, der Captain täte es ihnen gleich, wenngleich es eigentlich abzusehen war, dass er nicht mehr entkommen konnte.  
Die Ferengi hatten sich überraschenderweise an die Abmachung gehalten und so war die Heimkehr auf die Enterprise kein größeres Problem gewesen.  
Das Problem war Beverlys schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte ihren besten Freund im Stich gelassen. Sie genoss wieder die Sicherheit und den Komfort der Enterprise, während er in einem cardassianischen Loch verrottete. Und nun war auch die letzte Möglichkeit fehlgeschlagen, etwas zu tun.  
„Sie sind also bereit, einen Sternenflottencaptain der Scheinheiligkeit der Politik zu opfern, anstatt einen Fehler zuzugeben?“  
„So sieht es momentan tatsächlich aus, Doktor, es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte die Situation wäre anders, aber wir befinden uns möglicherweise an der Schwelle eines Krieges. Jedes Eingeständnis, was diese Mission betrifft, würde die Wagschale zu unseren Ungunsten kippen und diesen Schuh werde ich mir nicht anziehen. Wir müssen warten, bis die Cardassianer den ersten Schritt machen.“  
Beverly schluckte ihren Ärger und ihre Wut hinunter. Man könnte ihr allzu leicht vorwerfen, dass sie als Ärztin keine Ahnung von Politik hatte und generell viel zu weichherzig war.  
Sie brachte es über sich, gepresst zu erwidern:  
„Vielleicht haben Sie recht, vielleicht auch nicht. Dennoch möchte ich Sie eindringlich bitten, noch einmal über diese Situation nachzudenken. Niemand verdient es, der Heuchelei geopfert zu werden!“  
Dann stand sie auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Bereitschaftsraum des neuen Captains, welcher ihr ein wenig verwundert nachsah.

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Tage? Wochen? Monate?  
Es gab nur diesen kalten Raum, Metall und noch mehr Metall. Und natürlich den Cardassianer. Hatte er jemals seinen Namen genannt? Die Erinnerung war schemenhaft, doch aus irgendeinem Grund sprang Picard ein Wort ins Gedächtnis: Madred. So hieß sein Peiniger, oder etwa nicht? Im Prinzip war es aber auch bedeutungslos, so wie Picards gesamtes Leben.  
„Von nun an bist du deines Namens beraubt und nur noch ein Gefangener, Mensch!“ hatte Madred irgendwann gesagt, als es ihm nicht gelungen war, die gewünschten Informationen zu bekommen und genauso hatte er Picard von Stunde an behandelt. Wie ein Nichts, wie einen Niemand!  
Spielte das Wissen um Minos Korva überhaupt noch eine Rolle? Madred hatte nicht mehr davon gesprochen – er hatte von anderen Dingen gesprochen. Belanglosem und weniger Belanglosem und er hatte Picard mit dem Schmerz bekannt gemacht.  
Es gab diese widerliche kleine Fernsteuerung, die in der Lage war, seinem Nervensystem die größten erdenklichen Schmerzen vorzugaukeln und Madred scheute sich nicht, diese zu gebrauchen.  
Manchmal gab er einen Grund dafür an, manchmal nicht.  
Aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr... es ging nur darum den Gefangenen zu demütigen, zu erniedrigen, ihn zu brechen.  
Und doch – bisher leistete Picard, oder das was von Picard übrig geblieben war, verzweifelt Widerstand. Er hatte keine wichtigen Informationen preisgegeben und er widersprach dem Cardassianer bei jeder Gelegenheit.  
Wie lange noch? Er begann bereits zu vergessen, seine Zeit auf der Enterprise erschien ihm immer mehr wie ein ferner Traum. Und doch, wenn er glaubte, dass er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte oder dass er an dem Druck zerbrechen musste, erschien sie vor seinem inneren Auge.  
Rothaarig und wunderschön.  
Was wohl mit ihr geschehen war? Hoffentlich hatte sie entkommen können, denn nur diese eine Hoffnung gab ihm die Kraft durchzuhalten. Die Vorstellung, dass sie in der Gewalt der Cardassianer war und womöglich dasselbe ertragen musste wie er, war ihm unerträglich.  
Sie suchte ihn in seinen Träumen heim, hielt ihn davon ab, zu vergessen und doch hatte er Angst, Angst dass Madred hinter sein Geheimnis kommen konnte, erkannte, was ihm die Stärke gab, nicht zu zerbrechen.  
Er betete, dass er sie nicht verriet. Beverly.

Der Pieper an Deanna Trois Tür riss diese aus der Lektüre der Crewevaluationen.  
Jellico hatte die Counselor darum gebeten, ihm ihre Einschätzung der psychischen Verfassung aller Abteilungsleiter zu geben. Er spürte wohl, dass er die Crew irritierte und ihnen zum Teil unnötige Dinge abverlangte und wollte von Troi die Bestätigung, dass dem nicht so war. Sie kam dem widerwillig nach und war deswegen umso erleichterter, dass jemand sie in dieser Arbeit unterbrach. Sie legte das PADD zur Seite.  
„Herein!“  
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen und herein trat Beverly. Fast hatte Deanna mit so etwas gerechnet. Ihre Freundin wirkte seit ihrer Rückkehr von der Mission von Tag zu Tag bedrückter. Es war ersichtlich, dass ihr etwas im Kopf herumspukte, über das sie früher oder später reden musste.  
Es sah aus, als wäre sie direkt von ihrer Schicht auf der Krankenstation gekommen, sie hatte noch immer ihren blauen Kittel an.  
Ein wenig unsicher sah sie sich im Quartier an und lächelte matt, als sie Deanna erblickte.  
„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“ fragte die Counselor daher das Offensichtliche.  
„Hast du einen Augenblick Zeit?“  
„Sicher.“ Unmerklich schob Deanna Jellicos PADDs noch weiter von sich. Der Captain konnte warten. „Bitte setz dich doch.“  
Nervös kam Beverly der Aufforderung nach. Sie setzte sich Deanna gegenüber, behielt aber eine angespannte Haltung bei, wie als wollte sie jeden Moment aufstehen und fliehen. Sie hatte die Hände gefaltet und zwischen die Oberschenkel geklemmt.  
Einige Zeit schwiegen die beiden Frauen. Deanna wartete geduldig. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man niemanden drängen durfte. Was Beverly zu sagen hatte, würde sie früher oder später schon sagen. Vermutlich rang sie gerade nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Ich habe es ruiniert.“ brach es irgendwann aus ihr heraus. „Alles ruiniert...“  
Die Schuldgefühle, die von der Ärztin ausgingen waren überwältigend und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Deanna die Verbindung herstellen konnte.  
„Ist es wegen der Mission?“ fragte sie vorsichtig, denn sie ahnte, dass dies nur der halbe Teil der Wahrheit war. Beverly hatte ihr vor einigen Tagen von ihrem misslungen Gespräch mit Captain Jellico erzählt und sich danach noch elender gefühlt.  
„Ja und nein...“ kam irgendwann die lapidare Antwort. Die Augen der Ärztin gingen unruhig im Zimmer herum, dann aber fasste sie sich ein Herz.  
„Warum erkennen wir erst, dass wir jemanden lieben, wenn dieser jemand nicht mehr da ist? Ich liebe ihn, Deanna. Und sich vorzustellen, was die Cardassianer mit ihm anstellen, ist unerträglich. Ich kann es nicht aus meinen Gedanken verbannen. Und vielleicht sehe ich ihn niemals wieder.“  
Es war überflüssig, zu fragen, wen Beverly mit ihm meinte. Dennoch musste die Counselor erst einmal schlucken. Dieser Ausbruch kam plötzlich und unerwartet für sie – allerdings nicht so unerwartet, wenn man bedachte, was ihre Gesprächspartnerin seit Tagen mit sich herumschleppte.  
Tröstend legte sie darum eine Hand auf Beverlys Knie, wohl wissend, dass diese untröstlich war.  
Es fiel Deanna schwer, keine Binsenweisheit auf Beverly loszulassen, aber es wäre eine Beleidigung ihrer Freundin gewesen, Dinge, wie „Die Liebe geht solche Wege!“ oder „Es war nicht dein Fehler!“ zu sagen. Stattdessen stand sie auf nahm sie einfach nur in den Arm.  
Beverly schienen die Berührung und der Zuspruch gut zu tun, denn nach einer Weile löste sie sich.  
„Danke.“  
Deanna nickte.  
„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass ich dir momentan keinen Rat geben kann. Was mit dem Captain geschieht, liegt nicht in unserer Hand, aber was mit ihm geschah, lag auch nicht in deiner. Ihr musstet fliehen, Worf und du. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mit Will reden werde. Vielleicht gibt es noch eine andere Lösung und vielleicht – können wir ihm doch helfen, wenn wir alle zusammenhalten.“

„Wie viele Lichter siehst du?“ Vier Scheinwerfer blendeten Picard und er wandte den Blick ab. Madred saß an seinem metallenen Schreibtisch und grinste süffisant.  
„Vier,“ entgegnete der Captain und spürte sofort den infernalischen Schmerz.  
„Du lügst, es sind fünf!“ entgegnete der Cardassianer und drückte auf den Knopf, bis der Mensch vor Schmerzen schreiend zusammenbrach.  
Nein, es ging nicht mehr darum, Picard militärische Informationen zu entlocken. Es ging nur noch darum ihn zu brechen, ihn zu zwingen, dass er log, um der Hölle zu entkommen. Aber damit hätte Madred gewonnen und das konnte nicht geschehen, das ließ Picards Stolz nicht zu…

„Sie wissen es.“  
„Was meinst du?“ Beverly saß im Zehn Vorne und hatte abwesend auf einen Drink gestarrt, bevor Deanna aufgebracht durch die Tür gestürmt war. „Was meinst du, wissen sie?“ wiederholte die Ärztin die Frage.  
„Die Cardassianer… Sie haben eben zum ersten Mal den Captain erwähnt, gesagt dass er sich in ihrer Gewalt befindet. Wir mussten alle schlucken und dementieren, aber es war furchtbar. Sie hatten von uns verlangt zuzugeben, dass er auf unseren Befehl handelte.“  
„Du meinst, sie wollten provozieren?“  
„Ganz eindeutig. Und wenn wir bestätigt hätten, dass wir davon wüssten, hätten sie uns in der Hand gehabt. Selbst Jellico musste schlucken, darauf war er nicht gefasst gewesen.“  
„Ich... verstehe...“  
Deanna konnte Beverlys Sorge und Enttäuschung spüren.  
„Aber...“ Deanna wagte kaum es zu sagen. „Das ist noch nicht alles... Jellico hat Will vom Dienst suspendiert. Ich habe dir ja versprochen, mit ihm zu reden, ob es nichts gäbe, was wir für Captain Picard tun könnten. Deswegen hat er protestiert, noch einmal deutlich gemacht, dass er es für inakzeptabel hält, Picard der Diplomatie zu opfern.“  
„Das habe ich ihm ja auch gesagt...“  
„Ja, aber wir dachten, dass es vielleicht mehr bewirkt, wenn Will es als erster Offizier zur Sprache bringt. Möglicherweise hat dich Jellico nicht ernst genommen, weil du „nur“ Ärztin bist... Dem war aber nicht so. Es tut mir leid...“  
„Das muss dir nicht leidtun, Deanna. Ihr beide habt viel für mich und Jean-Luc getan. Will hat sogar seinen Posten geopfert. Ihr habt alles getan, was ihr tun konntet.“ Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie wandte sich schnell ab.  
Die Counselor verstand und legte Beverly eine Hand auf die Schulter.

…„Du bist frei.“  
Jean-Luc glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, aber der Cardassianer meinte es offenbar ernst.  
„Du kannst gehen. Du bist mir nicht mehr von Nutzen. Du hast die Informationen nicht, die ich benötige. Geh.“  
Langsam und geschwächt, stand Picard auf. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was Madred gesagt hatte. Aber es schien keinen Haken zu geben, so wankte er geschwächt zur Tür.  
Freiheit... Weg von hier, nur weg....  
Als er die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, hörte er die Stimme, die ihm inzwischen so verhasst war.  
„Vielleicht gibt mir die Frau die Informationen, die ich brauche...“  
Was?!  
Picard blieb abrupt stehen. „Welche Frau?“  
„Die bei deinem Team dabei war. Wie war ihr Name, Beverly Crusher?“  
„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?“ Es fiel dem Captain schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Allein der Gedanke, dass Beverly etwas Ähnliches durchgemacht hatte, wie er, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
„Nichts. Noch. Aber vielleicht zeigt sie sich kooperativer als du...“  
Langsam drehte sich der Mensch um und kehrte wortlos auf seinen Platz zurück, bereit, jede erdenkliche Folter auf sich zu nehmen, wenn Madred nur Beverly verschonte.  
Der Cardassianer lächelte lediglich triumphierend. Er hatte erreicht was er wollte…

Beverly war gerade auf der Krankenstation, als Deanna hereinplatzte. Die Ärztin wirkte deprimiert und abwesend, was kein Wunder war, wenn man ihren Gemütszustand bedachte. Sie hatte sich komplett auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert, wie als würde sie dort etwas finden, das sie ablenken konnte. Es waren nicht viele Patienten anwesend, da die Enterprise in letzter Zeit keine kriegerische Auseinandersetzung gehabt hatte – und so wie es aussah würde es auch jetzt nicht geschehen. Die Betazoidin konnte ihr triumphierendes Grinsen kaum zurückhalten, immerhin hatte sie eine überaus gute Nachricht für ihre Freundin.  
Die Ärztin jedoch bemerkte sie nicht. Mit einem beinahe übertriebenem Eifer sortierte sie Medikamente und katalogisierte die Vorräte, eine Tätigkeit die sie eigentlich hasste. Gedanklich war sie jedenfalls woanders.  
„Beverly?“  
Erschrocken drehte die rothaarige Frau sich um. Deanna hatte sie in der Tat aufgeschreckt.  
„Deanna… was machst du denn hier?“  
Die Counselor lächelte.  
„Ich muss dir etwas mitteilen. Sobald ich es erfahren habe, bin ich sofort hergeeilt. Du kannst wieder hoffen. Wir haben die Schwachstelle der Cardassianer entdeckt – und wenn alles glatt läuft wird der Captain bald wieder hier sein.“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“  
Die Züge der Ärztin waren noch immer von Unglauben gekennzeichnet. Langsam legte sie das Klemmbrett auf den zu katalogisierenden Stapel Vorräte und bedeutete Deanna ihr in ihr Büro zu folgen.  
Dort setzte sie sich nur leicht auf den Tisch und sah Deanna voll Ungeduld und Neugierde an.  
„Was ist geschehen?“  
„Wir haben festgestellt, dass das Schiff unserer cardassianischen Freunde Spuren von Zersetzung enthielt, die nur im McAllistair Nebel zustande kommen konnten, welcher sich in der Nähe von Minos Korva befindet. Also ließ Captain Jellico Kurs dorthin setzen, um der Sache nachzugehen. Und in der Tat – eine ganze cardassianische Flotte verbarg sich darin. Offenbar hatten sie einen Angriff auf die Föderation geplant. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum man euch in die Falle gelockt hatte – man erhoffte sich von Captain Picard militärische Informationen. Immerhin wäre die Enterprise im Angriffsfall das kommandierende Schiff gewesen. Aber gerade kommt Will von seiner Mission zurück, die Schiffe im Nebel unentdeckt zu verminen. Jetzt haben wir sie in der Hand… Wenn sie nun meinen, die Verhandlungen dominieren zu können, haben wir ein paar Trümpfe, die wir ausspielen können. Das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel ist zu Ende.“  
„Ist das wirklich wahr?“ Freudentränen liefen über Beverlys Gesicht. Weder stellte sie die Frage, wie es kommen konnte, dass Will Riker die Mission übernommen hatte, wo er sich doch mit Jellico zerstritten hatte, noch hinterfragte sie die angewandten Methoden. Erpressung war nicht Starfleets Art und auch dass man sie dazu gezwungen hatte, war nicht unbedingt eine Entschuldigung. Aber wenn es bedeutete, dass Jean-Luc zurückkehren konnte, so war ihr alles recht.  
Überglücklich umarmte sie Deanna.  
„Du bist eine gute Freundin. Danke für alles!“

Jean-Lucs Heimkehr auf die Enterprise sah Beverly, als diese konkret an den Himmel kam, mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Natürlich freute sie sich über alles, dass es ihm gut ging, aber gleichzeitig musste sie sich jetzt damit auseinandersetzen, was sie Deanna gebeichtet hatte.  
Als er in die Krankenstation kam, wirkte er gebrochen und um Jahre gealtert. Sie war zutiefst erschrocken darüber, behandelte aber ohne näher darauf einzugehen, seine körperlichen Wunden. Die seelischen konnte kein Arzt der Welt heilen. Sie war sehr schweigsam, hauptsächlich weil sie nicht wusste, was sie ihm sagen sollte.  
Es war ihre erste Konfrontation und die Krankenstation erschien ihr nicht als geeigneter Ort, irgendetwas Privates zu besprechen. So blieb es dabei, dass sie ihm lediglich sagte, wie froh sie war, dass er wieder an Bord war und dass sie sich große Sorgen gemacht hatte. Er nickte, nahm es zur Kenntnis, aber sprach selbst genauso wenig wie sie.  
Als sie ihn behandelt hatte, ging er. Sie ließ ihn gehen, es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig.  
Später sagte ihr Deanna, dass er mit ihr über die Gefangenschaft gesprochen hatte und was er erzählt hatte, machte es Beverly nicht unbedingt leichter, auf ihn zuzugehen.  
Am Ende, so hatte er gesagt, hätte er dem Cardassianer jeden Wunsch erfüllt, nur um nicht länger leiden zu müssen. Er war am Ende gewesen und es war schieres Glück dass man ihn rechtzeitig gefunden hatte. Das nagte an ihm und noch etwas anderes, aber das hatte er der Counselor nicht mehr anvertraut.  
Er blieb in den ersten Tagen nach seiner Rückkehr die meiste Zeit für sich und sprach mit kaum jemandem. Dafür wurde im Allgemeinen viel Verständnis aufgebracht und niemand stellte unangenehme Fragen. Zum Glück gab es in absehbarer Zeit keine wichtigen Missionen für die Enterprise, sodass ihrem zurückgekehrten Captain die Möglichkeit gegeben wurde, die traumatischen Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten.  
Natürlich würde er, wenn es erforderlich war, seine Arbeit wieder versehen, ohne dass es etwas daran zu beanstanden gäbe, aber jeder gab sein Bestes, um ihm eine Auszeit zu ermöglichen.  
Zunächst schloss sich Beverly dem an. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie auf ihn zugehen sollte. Schließlich jedoch wagte sie den Schritt, ihn aufzusuchen

Jean-Luc stand am Fenster seines Quartiers und starrte in die Sterne. Er hatte sich komplett in deren Anblick vertieft, sodass er den Türpieper erst beim zweiten Mal wahrnahm. Das Licht des Ganges warf einen kurzen Schein in sein ansonsten kaum beleuchtetes Quartier, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete und kurz darauf wieder verschloss.  
Langsam drehte er sich um und sah rote Haare in der spärlichen Beleuchtung aufflackern.  
Beverly! Er hatte sie seit seiner Rückkehr nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, umso mehr traf ihn ihre Anwesenheit jetzt. Eindrücke aus seiner Zeit in Gefangenschaft überwältigten ihn und er hatte Mühe, diese zu kontrollieren.  
Er hatte Madreds Lügen erst durchschauen können, als er wieder in Sicherheit war, aber in jenem Moment hatten sie ihre Wirkung gezeigt. Nein, die Enterprise war nicht zerstört, ja, Beverly war niemals in Gefangenschaft gewesen – aber alleine die Vorstellung verursachte ihm immer noch Alpträume.  
„Jean-Luc.“ Ihre leise Stimme unterbrach seine Gedankenkette und er räusperte sich.  
„Beverly.“ Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es gab so viel und doch brachte er es nicht über sich.  
Er wirkte gedankenverloren und gebrochen, als Beverly ihn erblickte und sie gab sich Mühe, ihr Entsetzen nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen.  
„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?!“ wollte sie schreien und blieb doch stumm. Sie wollte nichts überstürzen.  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an, bis sie endlich das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist...“ murmelte sie und war dankbar, dass man in der Dunkelheit ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. „Der Gedanke, dass du...“ Sie brach ab. „Es tut mir leid.“  
Er schien überrascht zu sein.  
„Leid? Beverly, dir braucht nichts leid zu tun.“  
„Ich hätte bleiben sollen. Stattdessen habe ich dich im Stich gelassen.“  
Madreds Worte klangen auf einmal wieder in Jean-Lucs Kopf: Vielleicht gibt mir die Frau die Informationen, die ich brauche.  
Der Gedanke, dass sie in seiner Gewalt hätte gewesen sein können...  
„Du musstest fliehen...“  
„Ich hätte warten sollen. Wir haben zugelassen, dass du... dass du...“ Sie wandte sich ab.  
„... dass ich in seine Gefangenschaft kam...“ ergänzte er ihren Satz. „Nein, nein ihr hättet nichts tun können. Wir wären alle in Gefangenschaft geraten. Alle zusammen.“ Alleine der Gedanke.  
Wieder schwieg sie. Natürlich versuchte er ihr die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, aber das änderte nichts daran, wie sie darüber dachte.  
Eine Berührung ließ sie aufschrecken. Jean-Luc hatte ihre Hand genommen und hob sie vorsichtig an.  
„Bitte... bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Beverly. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich bin froh, dass ihr entkommen konntet, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen...“  
„Doch Jean-Luc, das kann ich. Und ich wünschte ich hätte etwas für dich tun können. Hier zur Untätigkeit verdammt herumsitzen und diplomatische Plattitüden austauschen, während dir alles Mögliche hätte zustoßen können... Es war furchtbar. Und ich war noch nicht einmal an den Verhandlungen beteiligt. Ich konnte nichts tun, gar nichts.“  
Er nickte und sah sie eingehend an. Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren wieder getrocknet, aber er sah ihre Augen glänzend.  
„Du hast eine Menge getan...“ entgegnete er schließlich gedankenverloren.  
„Wie...?“  
Er legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust.  
„Du hast mich davor bewahrt, den Verstand zu verlieren.“  
Sie genoss seine Wärme, seine zärtlichen Gesten, vor allem, da sie dies so nicht von ihm gewohnt war. Aber sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ich verstehe nicht... Jean-Luc, wie kann das sein?“  
Er seufzte und sie erkannte, dass sie damit unangenehme Erinnerungen wieder aufwühlte.  
„Es tut mir leid... du musst es mir nicht sagen...“ fügte sie daher hastig hinzu.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vielleicht sollte es so kommen.“  
Behutsam nahm er sie in den Arm und langsam, ganz langsam erzählte er ihr alles. Was er erlebt hatte, was ihm Kraft gegeben hatte, was Madred ihm angedroht hatte und er machte eines deutlich: Nur der Gedanke an sie, hatte ihn davon abgehalten, aufzugeben.  
Sie keuchte auf, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm von ihren Gefühlen berichten und nun war ihr zuvorgekommen.  
Sie schmiegte sich noch dichter an ihn und hob dann den Kopf, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte. Oh mein Gott, wenn ich das nur gewusst hätte...“  
Zärtlich löste er sich von ihr und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ssshhhh...“  
Behutsam nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hand und dann küssten sie sich. Zunächst zögernd, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Die Kette war gesprengt.

Ende


End file.
